wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:IllumiNini
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Hello Brother! Welcome aboard! If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Achilles Prime, Warhammer 40K Homebrew Administrator (talk) 19:35, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations! Hello there brother! Glad to see you lurking around. Looking forward to seeing more of your stuff. Happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder & Senior Administrator (talk) 06:09, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Algrim Wanted To Know Algrim wanted me to ask you if you had all your articles on a google doc because he would then be able to transfer everything over here for you to help you out? Just let me or Algrim know. Achilles Prime, Warhammer 40K Homebrew Administrator (talk) 23:00, May 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Lore Ideas Hiya IllumiNini, To answer your questions: 1) I want to start a Chapter of unknown Gene-Seed that has the "Blood Ravens" syndrome: Unknown Gene-Seed with suspicions of being from a Traitor Gene-Stock, specifically Iron Warriors in the case kf the idea I have. Is this OK? Or is it an idea best avoided? Answer: Yeah, I like this idea! Why not? I say... Heck, i've already done one myself (check out my Murdering Sons). Only thing is, I would only elude to the idea by dropping some obvious hints. Makes for a more interesting article and a better read. We aren't as strict here, and try to be a bit more creative than on other, more restrictive fanon wikis. (2) I like the idea of a Chapter of the Word Bearers remaining loyal to the Emperor and their fate post-Heresy being unknown (through extreme secrecy or genuine loss of knowledge). Is this an idea I may persue? Answer: As far as creating a Chapter outright as a Loyalist faction of a Traitor Legion, normally, as a general rule, I would avoid this topic all together. But, if it is well done, it can make for a very cool article. As long as it is plausible and you don't fall into the traps of the typical writing tropes most newer users make when attempting such a monumental undertaking. To help you along, check out the Death Eagles for inspiration. Good luck! I look forward to reading them, as always! Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:27, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I just noticed your Talk message on my article, the Knights of Laeran, and just wanted to address a couple points. (Also this is my first time trying to use this feature, so let me know if I'm doing it wrong.) The part about it being home of Imperial cities and mining colonies is definitely news to me, but I looked up the sources on the article you talked about, which are old but legit. (Index Astartes I, "Children of the Emperor - The Emperor's Children Space Marine Legion" and White Dwarf 255 (US), "Index Astartes First Founding: Children of the Emperor.) I'll definitely have to look those up. That said, all it would really change is how the Airtha Crusade plays out, but it's definitely worth noting, so thank you for bringing it to my attention! As for the location of the planet, it's a rough estimate based on the map showing its location from GW's 30k Horus Heresy tabletop game.